Of Birthdays and Marriage
by just a girl not a git
Summary: it's Beca's birthday and, apparently, marriage is the hot topic today. English is not my first language, so... sorry in advance haha. ONE SHOT. I DON'T OWN PITCH PERFECT! If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction


She was angry, no that was too short for how mad she was, she was fucking livid, she couldn't believe what had happened just now.

It was her birthday and there was a party in her and Jesse's house in L.A with some friends, family and co-workers. It was Jesse's idea. "Beca you only turn 30 once!" he had argued when she told him that she only wanted to watch some DVD's and cuddle with him for her birthday, and so, she accepted after some convincing of his part, damn those sad dog eyes of him, but she still was a bit uneasy about it, she and Jesse were going on a trip at the end of the month and they didn't had a lot of money to spare.

Her father had texted her a couple of months ago saying that he was going to be at L.A near her birthday and she thought that the polite thing to do was to invite him.

Oh boy was she wrong.

The relationship with her father wasn't exactly close, they didn't talk much, only a couple of times every two months or so, and he wasn't a part of her life really, ok yes,she was a bit responsible for that but he didn't try as hard as he was supposed to neither. He had never been there for her when she was growing up, or even now, the day she leave for L.A he arrived at the airport 4 minutes before her flight departed, and when she asked him why he was so late, he just shrugged and said "Oh I was playing golf, sorry Beca", so yeah he was a pretty shitty dad. The worst part about this was that he believed he had the power to judge

Beca on her life decisions and tell her what to do after that.

So, when she called to tell him about her birthday party she wasn't really surprised with his answer "I'll see if I can make it, but I'm not sure". She was ok with him not going, but she did feel a little bit bad about it.

She was having a pretty cool birthday so far. Jesse woke her up with her favorite breakfast ("Blueberry pancakes, Yes!") and a cup of really strong coffee. They had a pretty chill morning full of lazy kisses and movies.

At two in the afternoon, while Pulp fiction was playing, Jesse asked her "Beca, do you ever want to get married?" this question surprised her, but she wasn't sure if it should really, they had been together since she was 19 so it wasn't a total shocker. "it's not that I want to get married right away or that I'm proposing or anything, but I just wanted to check your point of view on the subject" he added with hurry trying not to scare her, with Beca this subject was like trying to get near to a bunny, you had to go really slow and be really careful "Well, I don't know, I mean we did talk about it a couple of years ago, and I still don't want to fuck up what we have, marriage just make things more complicated. And also, why do we need a piece of paper to tell us what we already now?" at this he just smirked at her "And what do we already know?" she just rolled her eyes "Do you really want me to tell you?" "Yes please, I really want to know" the spark in his eyes made her want to say it "Fine, that we love each other, nerd" and he kissed her for what felt like years, very slow but fast at the same time "Ok, we won't get married but, we're still having aca-children" he said breaking the kiss with a goofy smile "Great, thank you for informing me about it" she smirked and kissed him again before saying "Do you want to start right now?"

Marriage just wasn't in the cards right now, maybe ever, but that was a decision she and Jesse were going to make at the correct moment, maybe when they were 75 and surrounded by grandchildren or maybe next month, you never know with this things. They worked in perfect sync, and they loved each other, so, in a way they were married, they just didn't sign a stupid paper.

At 6 p.m everything was ready in the Swanson-Mitchell household. Lots of alcohol on the dining table, snacks on the coffee table and soft drinks for the pregnant ladies in the kitchen (it was Aubrey's second child and Fat Amy's first, sometimes Beca forgot that they were, indeed, all grown up) and some mixes Beca made for the party were blasting through the speakers. Slowly their guests started to arrive and the house got louder by the minute.

She was pretty lucky, she had lots of friends that loved her, an amazing boyfriend, a job she was passionate about, what else could she ask for? As she was thinking this the doorbell rang and in the other side of the door, standing with an uncomfortable expression, stood her father. She was actually shocked to see him there, he almost never showed up on her birthdays or anything Beca related. He went inside the house looking everywhere as if trying to spot something wrong with the decoration or the house itself, until Jesse approach to greet him. "Hi Professor Mitchell, thanks for coming, there are beers and food in the living room, make yourself at home" was all Jesse said while shaking his hand "Ah, yes, hello, Swanson, it's good to see you too" his tone was serious and he looked very stiff, everything about this conversation was making Beca really uncomfortable, so she guided her dad to the living room ,gave him a beer and sat him on the couch next to Chloe.

An hour passed by and people were having fun, or so she thought. Some of the Ex Bellas and former Troublemakers were having some kind of drinking game, even tho they were a bit old for it , Benji was showing some of her co-workers a magic trick and Jesse was catching up with her kindergarten friend, Anna (How she loved those weirdos). The minute that she sat down and opened her first beer of the night her dad got closer and started to chat with her about how was work, Barden, the stepmonster (Yup, Sheila will always be the stepmonster) and her life in L.A, everything was going very well until she mentioned the trip that she and Jesse were going to do at the end of the month, at that subject her father said something that upset her very very much. "Well, you better have a ring in your finger by the time you come back or I'm going to have a talk with that boy"at first she thought he was kidding, who did he think he is to tell her when she should get married? and be judgmental about it too. "Dad tell me, do you know ANY of these people here?" she tried to sound as calm as she could but failed miserably. "Only Swanson" "Well, can you see that girl with ginger hair over there? she has been one of my best friends since I was 19. And the brunette next to Jesse? We've been friends since Kindergarten. They are a part of my life, they know me, so don't you dare to come to my house and tell me whether I should get married or not, because it's not your fucking business, you are not a part of my life, you've never been a part of my life and you've never made the effort to be in it either, so stop acting like it!", at the end she was simply yelling , hearing this her father looked at her very offended and said "Well happy birthday, I have to go now" and with that he stood up and left her house.

So yeah, she was angry, no that was too short for how mad she was, she was fucking livid, she couldn't believe her dad had had the balls to say something like that and expect her to be fine with it.

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds, all you could hear was one of Beca's mixes in the background, until someone spoke returning everything back to normal.

"Wow, who thought that someone as small as you would have so much anger inside. it must be the ear spike evilness spreading through you" Jesse teased her, trying to lighten up the mood, while he hugged her from behind, she gave him a death glare and then laugh at his 'Oh shit, I fucked up expression', she relaxed in his embrace and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what he thinks Becs, so don't worry about it, we are going to be just fine. You know why?" his smile was so cheesy that she had to ask "Why?" "Because, as you said today, we love each other, nerd"

They were going to be just fine.


End file.
